This invention relates generally to an adjuster and adjuster assembly, and in particular to an adjuster and adjuster assembly for use in connection with vehicle lamps.
Vehicles such as automobiles typically have several lamps including headlamps and fog lamps. These lamps generally include a housing sealed to a lens with a reflector and bulb therein. The reflector is usually pivotally engaged to the lamp housing at a plurality of points. The lamp housing is attached to the vehicle. Once the lamp assembly has been formed and installed into a vehicle, the aim of the lamp must be adjusted to comply with federal and state regulations. As a result of accidents, maintenance, and normal wear, often the aim of the lamp must be adjusted during the lifetime of the vehicle.
One method of adjusting the aim of the lamp involves using an adjuster. The adjuster may be formed as part of the lamp housing or may be a separate part that communicates with both the reflector and the lamp housing. One known type of adjuster comprises a body or main portion and a control rod extending therefrom. The body is engaged to the lamp housing. The body may be a separate part than the lamp housing and comprise an independent housing. Alternatively, the body may be part of the lamp housing and comprise an adjuster portion. The control rod is engaged to the reflector. Actuation or operation of the adjuster causes the control rod to longitudinally move with respect to the body of the adjuster. Such movement causes the reflector to pivot with respect to the lamp housing, thereby affecting the aim of the lamp.
One form of this type of adjuster is operated by an input shaft or driver such as a TORX®, flathead, or Philips® driver inserted into the adjuster. The body, the housing or the adjuster portion, of the adjuster has a mating input shaft, a gear, and a control rod positioned therein. The gear is functionally engaged to the control rod. An input shaft is inserted into the mating input shaft and interacts with the gear. Actuation of the input shaft results in rotation of the gear and movement of the engaged control rod. The gear translates actuation of the driver into movement of the control rod and adjustment of the aim of the lamp. Numerous variations of this concept exist.
In one variation of this concept, the gear is engaged to the control rod such that rotation of the gear causes the control rod to rotate. The control rod is threaded into the reflector or a grommet attached to the reflector. Therefore, rotation of the control rod causes the pivotally mounted reflector to move with respect to the adjuster and the lamp housing.
In another variation of this concept, the control rod does not rotate with respect to the adjuster. Instead, rotation of the gear about the control rod causes the control rod to move longitudinally with respect to the adjuster housing. This linear movement operates to push and pull the reflector, depending on the direction the gear is rotated. Currently, structures are provided inside the adjuster housing to prevent rotation of the control rod and to transfer rotation of the gear into linear movement of the control rod. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,676 to Lisak and U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,795 to Christian et al. disclose an adjuster having a control rod extending through a aperture in an adjuster housing. The control rod and aperture are shaped such that the aperture prevents the control rod from rotating therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,133 discloses an anti-rotation insert seated within the housing. The control rod is inserted through the insert. The insert functionally engages the control rod and the housing such that the insert prevents the control rod from rotating therein. The adjusters disclosed in these patents typically have a large number of parts, are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble, and require a large amount of torque to actuate
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved adjuster and adjuster assembly that solves these and other deficiencies in the prior art. Of course, the present invention may be used in a multitude of situations where similar performance capabilities are required.